Pistol yells at King Malcolm
One Saturday afternoon, Pistol Pete decided to make a milkshake. So she went into the kitchen and got out a blender, some chocolate ice cream, chocolate milk, plain yogurt, semisweet chocolate chips, honey, and then some. As soon as Pistol was about to make the milkshake, her adoptive father King Malcolm came downstairs and poked his head in the kitchen while having a mug of hot coffee. "Pistol?" he said, "I need you to get out of the kitchen right now." "I'M NOT IN IT!!!!!!!" Pistol yelled. Malcolm did not like her tone of voice. "Excuse me, young lady! What are you-" "EXCUSE ME!!!!!!!" Pistol cut him off. "What are you doing?" "Making a chocolate milkshake." Pistol said. "You don't have permission to use the blender," Malcolm told her. "You need to get out of the kitchen, or you will not be going to the playground with your freaky friends today." Pistol threw her arms up in frustration. "Oh my god, what the freezer is wrong with you? My friends are not freaks!" It was then that Malcolm made up his mind. "You will not go to the playground with your freaky friends today." he said. "Ok, I'm gonna make some green apple sherbet now." Pistol said. "No," said Malcolm. "Now you're gonna go sit on the couch." Pistol shook her head. "No, I'm not." she argued. "Yes, you are." "No, I'm not." "I want you out of the kitchen!" commanded Malcolm. Since Pistol refused to listen, Malcolm dragged her out of the kitchen, making her drop the kitchen utensils and took her to the couch. "Get away from me!" she snapped. After Malcolm placed Pistol on the couch, she kicked him. "I'm not even your daughter!" "Do-You don't kick me; that is not nice." Malcolm said to Pistol. She just stuck her tongue out at him. Pistol decided to get up from the couch, walk over to one of her brothers, Copper, and squeeze her. "Pistol?" Malcolm called. "What?!" "If Copper doesn't like it, let him go." "I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING!!!!!!!" Pistol screamed. But Copper just toddled on the floor anyway. Then she walked to the rules chart and took it down. "You don't wanna make a sandwich, that's fine." said Malcolm. "GJ, Abu, Tod, Copper, and Rapunzel are nothing but hunks of junk!" Pistol muttered to herself, as she stomped up the stairs. Malcolm walked over to her. "Pistol?" "I wanna go to the playground with my friends." She tossed the rules chart down the stairs, sending it to tumble. "Too bad!" said Malcolm, "You shouldn't have made a milkshake without asking first." Pistol angrily walked down the stairs, carrying a lemon yellow shoulder bag. "I'm going to the playground with my friends no matter what." she said. Malcolm noticed the rules chart lying on the floor. "Pistol." But it was too late. Pistol had left the house without asking Malcolm! At the playground, all of Pistol's friends were waiting for her. Queen Lahwhinie, Shanti, and Jenny Foxworth slid down the slide one by one. Elmyra Duff, Anne Marie, and Candace Flynn went on the merry-go-round while Mary Test pushed them in circles. Lisa, Pistol, Penny, and Sunni Gummi swung on the swings while Robyn Starling hung upside down. Gosalyn Waddlemyer-Mallard, Wave the Swallow, and Melody climbed on the jungle gym while Princess Morbucks and Darla Dimple swung on the monkey bars. They had a good time. Category:Yelling At Somebody Category:X Yells At Her Father